The new percy Jackson
by hyoun529
Summary: This is a story of Percy Jackson's son, who has amazing powers none more better than his father. A natural born leader and a natural hero, this is the story of the new times.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys!!! This is the first time ever that I am writing a story in because I really like reading and writing stories. I really particularly liked one story and it marveled me soooo much that it kinda encouraged me to write a story.**

**Also, one of the major purposes for this is to make the readers out there entertained, but I always want to make my writing better for you guys. So pls review and tell your true feelings about the story. THX!!!**

**I do not own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does, so nobody say that I own Percy Jackson**

**Just for information, this is a story about Percy Jackson's son. He has marvelous powers from the days he was born and is a natural hero like his father and mother. And I don't have to tell u for u to know who the mother is right? (Hint:Annabet_) **

My life started when I rode a Pegasus to a monster-killing camp.

Not that I'm scared to go to camp half-blood. I've been waiting to come here when I was 6 years old. Mom told me that she doesn't want me to come here until I was twelve, but its all nonsense when she came to camp at 7 years old. Don't ask her that though, she'll be all like "it was all for the best… you're mother could have died if she was in the outside world in the age of 7," blah blah blah, and then she'll tell me to do my math homework.

But you may not know me right now cause it may be a little confusing, so I'll explain who I am.

My name is Percy Jackson. I have the same name as my father, Percy Jackson. He's a son of Poseidon, and was born because of the broken promise that my grandpa (Poseidon) made during the time when they were largely influenced by the Great Prophecy. He's a hero because he rescued Olympus against the great titan king, Kronos. He's a cool dad though, one of those people that lets you do anything you want and is always easy-going. My mom though, is someone different. Her name is Annabeth Chase, and she's a daughter of Athena. She's a cool mom too, I mean, how can you're parents not be cool when they always kill monsters and carry swords/knives around? Also, they're like 25 years old, so they're still cool. But don't stay in the house too long with her or she'll make you learn about angles and stuff. I learn them in school, but a child needs some rest. I look just like my dad just have gray eyes, and is taller than he was (he says it, and mom laughed so hard that she was taller that dad soaked her with water. Then I had to stop a major fight, but oh well)

Anyway, I was riding Blackjack to camp. Dad was coming with me riding Guido, although he wanted to ride blackjack because he's dad's favorite horse. But I won him in a sword fighting duel, so I get to ride him.

"_Where do we land boss? There's like a ton of space here to land." _Blackjack asked. I could hear him cause I have Poseidon's blood running through me. Dad told him to land just next to the strawberry field, so Mr. D won't turn into pigs if he realize that he has horseshoe marks in his strawberry field. We got off our Pegasus and began to go to the big house

"thanks blackjack and porkpie. Really appreciate that you let us ride you when you had to go to that stable to meets some female Pegasus," said my dad, with that casual smile on his face.

"_Hey boss, that horse was hot!! I mean, did you see the white mane of her and how she walks and yesterday she said that today we'll…"_

"Shut up man! I have a twelve year old son here and you're talking about inappropriate stuff!!"

"_Oh yeah. Sorry boss"_

"Hey dad, I'm not that young! God, you kissed mom when you were 13!!

"That was different. I had a reason to and …"

"_Um boss? Can I get out of here because…"_

"oh yeah. Sure see ya" said my dad, losing his train of thought. I smiled, because he's always like that and so am I

We started to walk towards the big house. It had white structure type and looked like a temple, but inside you can see all the stuff like the rooms. We walked and walked and we finally saw the tree that was said that Zeus's daughter, Thalia Grace, was imprisoned in that tree to save her friends. I also saw Pelus, the dragon, and he was so large that his tail alone can cover up everything in my mansion. i was astoundend because, well, its not everyday you see a dragon is it?

Soon we could see campers and they crowded around us, since my dad's a hero.

"percy's back! yay!"

"Are you the hero who saved Olympus from the titans?" said one young demigod.

"I'm not the only one"

Soon Chiron galloped towards us.I've seen centuars before, so i wasn't that suprised that i saw Chiron gallop to us.

"Percy, you're back!" he greeted. Dad was going to say something when..

"Oh, the brat is back." said a voice in the back. It was mr. D.

After all this chaos, i went to my dad's cabin. I just loved this cabin. i was looking through the windows when...

when i saw the most beautiful girl i've ever seen

**How was it? It was my first time ever writing a story and I'm really waiting for you're reviews. So pls review!!! You can say anything about it and the bad parts that I wrote. Thanks, and PLS REVIEW!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the people who gave me the reviews. Most of you said that it doesn't make sense that Percy and Annabeth got a 12 year old child when they're that age that I put. Sorry for that**

**To the people who just started reading this, just a reminder that I got the ages wrong and that Percy's and Annabeth's ages should be older. **

**Please keep reading the story!!! You guys are the ones which makes the story brighter!!**

**I do not own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does, and I am not Rick Riordan**

**PLS REVIEW!!!!!**

I know some of you will disagree with this because you guys know there's the goddess of love, Aphrodite, and heck, how can you be prettier than Aphrodite, the goddess of love, when I said that this girl was the prettiest girl I've ever seen. But the truth is, I've seen her, and although she was breathtakingly beautiful, this girl turned her into an average normal-looking girl. (Saw her when she came over in my mom and dad's wedding anniversary, which ended in a nasty incident of her going back home with lipstick graffiti and kiss marks all over her face, but I'm not going into that)

Also, I instantly knew that she wasn't a daughter of Aphrodite because daughters of Aphrodite don't usually try to battle with a son of Ares, but she was doing it anyways. Especially Malcolm. Malcolm was the son of the drakon-slayer Clarisse and Chris, some other heroes of the war. Malcolm was about the same age with me, but he doesn't look like it. He looks big, like Beckendorf that my dad showed pictures of, but the one thing that was different that he inherited from his mom was that he always had that evil look on his face which didn't change no matter what. The girl had blonde hair and had blue eyes. She was a little smaller than me, but that didn't make her not really scary and cool.

Anyway, they kept fighting until the girl knocked out Malcolm's spear and knocked him down. She smiled victoriously and just walked away like it was no big deal. She started to go to the seaside, and I kept looking at her until…

"Percy, I'm going to leave."

I turned around and it was dad. He had his backpack slung over him and he looked like he just had a drink, maybe he did because he had to go somewhere with Mr. D. There was a white Pegasus behind him, not Blackjack because.. well, let's just say that he's busy.

"You're leaving now?" I asked, giving him a high-five

"I think I have to. Your camp director made me drink some of his.. ah specialty drink (he probably means wine), and if I stay here much longer I don't think I will be sane," he said, with a smile on his face.

"K dad. Thanks for the ride!!"

"Sure, just be careful, and ask people if you have any trouble," he said, and he left.

I turned back and tried to find the girl but she was gone. That was pretty sad, cause that girl was really cool.

I really didn't know what to do next so I just cleaned my bed when the cabin door opened and there was about a dozen of kids coming in.

I automatically knew that these were my siblings because I could sense the power of the ocean from them. They were talking joyfully until they saw me.

"So are you the son of Percy Jackson, the hero of the Great prophecy?" one of them asked.

"Yeah"

"Cool. I'm Binam, and this is Thomas, Zach, Matthew, Fred, …" he continued to tell us the gang's name.

"So first day today or what?" one of them asked me.

"Yup. Dad just dropped me off like a few minutes ago."

They all looked impressed, although I didn't know why. They soon began to chat with me, until one of the person in the gang called Ryan suddenly said:

"Dude, its 3, and remember what the Aphrodite girls said to us yesterday?"

"Holy cow!! Come on, we better get to the beach as soon as we can!" said Fred, and they all raced down.

I smiled. This was just another fun day for me and it was relaxing. Sure, this place can be dangerous, but it was the only place that it was a home.

I cleared all these thoughts and went to the sword-fighting arena.

When I arrived at there, there was a battle going on and a whole mob of demigods. They were in a circle surrounding two people, kinda like the place where the visitors don't let you go until someone died.

I squeezed in the view and saw two demigods fighting with spear vs. sword. The spear guy had black hair, a tall muscular body, and had determination and death going out from his eyes. The sword guy had cool brown hair, blue eyes, a tall body and a really, really big shield.

The sword guy tried to use his shield as a decoy by charging him with the shield and using his sword to trip him. But the spear guy was smart. He ignored the shield by stepping out of the way while he pretended to fall for the plan and tripped him instead. The sword guy's weapon flew out of the air and his shield in the other direction, and the other guy put the spear just about 10 centimeter above his neck.

"Surrender?" he asked in a cool, oily voice. He had a smile on his face, but not like a "Nice game man"smile and more like a " You suck so bad that I think you have to go chase your mama style" type of smile.

"Surrender," said the sword guy, and he walked away with a grim look on his face.

I was beginning to be curious who the guys were, so I asked a Demeter kid who they were.

"The demigod who just got lost is a son of Apollo, his name is Paul. Paul is one of the best strategists in camp. But the kid who just defeated him is Nichal, son of Hades. He's one of the best fighter in camp. Its been only like one week, but he defeated so many campers that now there isn't many people that didn't lose to him."

This Nichal was standing in the center of the arena with a proud look on his face. He shouted:

"If anyone wants to challenge me, bring it on!!"

I probably shouldn't have said anything, but this guy was ticking me off because he just looked at us like if we're scum. So I said..

"I challenge you, big boy"

**How was it? This is my second chapter to write a story in . Please review!!! Thanks!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I've received so many good reviews from you guys!!! Thanks for everything. You guys keep giving me the courage to continue the story. **

**Please keep reading the story!!**

**Please REVIEW!! **

**I do not own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does and I am not Rick Riordan. **

Nichal looked at me evilly. He smiled, but it was so not in a nice way that my legs turned jelly.

"So, midget, you want to fight with me?" he asked in a cool, dark voice which made me think of Hades, who I just recently met last summer. (Hades came to my birthday party with a present which had a dead skeleton in it. Dad threw it away and Zeus chased Hades, but it really freaked me out)

"Yes, because you're such a showoff big boy!!" I shouted, and before I knew it, the match started.

He advanced up on me with his spear, and while I dodged it, I realized that it wasn't a normal spear. It missed me by a few centimeters, but I immediately had a thought of my worst nightmare- when one of my cousins fell off a cliff. It kinda made me lose my thought, so I almost collapsed.

"Don't look too good, kid! Where did all that bravery go?" he asked, smiling.

I managed to look up and saw that he was taking his time advancing up on me. I guess that my face did look a little scared, because he said

"Don't worry, I won't kill you because you insulted me. But just to tell you that your reputation is going way bottom," he said, and some of the kids in the crowd cheered.

I seriously was going to say surrender when I saw the girl.

She was in the crowd, in the front row, and she was looking at me with a look that I couldn't realize what she was trying to get across. But in the moment I saw her, I knew that if I get whooped my butt here, I WILL actually lose my reputation and a disgrace to my father, and that girl will just think of me as a wimp. So I stood up.

Some of the kids shouted and cheered. Nichal looked at me with a grin on his face.

"So, guess you aren't that big of a scary cat," he said

"You won't be think like that after I beat you," I said, and got ready for battle.

Just to tell you, I have three magical weapons that I can use. One is a sword called Riptide, and it's really similar to my father's Riptide, just that his is longer. It can, like my father's, transform into a pen and reappears in my pocket after a few seconds if I lose it. Another is a shield I got from Athena in my 11th birthday party. It's actually a watch, but if you press the alarm button on it, it'll turn into a shield, and kinda like mom's, it can also zoom in and zoom out like a video camera. My last weapon is a trident, which was given to me by Poseidon. It's a really cool weapon- I can fight with it just like a sword just its way cooler and the battle formations are really different.

I was going to use my sword and shield, but since Nichal only had one weapon, I decided that I should use only one too. So I uncapped Riptide.

Some people gasped when they saw it, probably because they know that Riptide is what "the great hero Percy Jackson" used and is still using.

Nichal charged me with his spear ready. I blocked his shot and managed to have a blow at him. But he just easily stepped away and managed to strike me. I flew back, and I realized that I had blood in my shoulder. It hurt so much that I wanted to cry, but I managed to ignore the pain and continue the battle.

We began fighting again, and that Demeter kid wasn't lying. This guy WAS a good fighter. He knew many advanced moves that my dad told and showed me when I was young, and he could use good combinations of them which only let me block the moves, and I didn't even get the slightest chance to attack back.

This went on for about two minutes, and after that I was really tired. Nichal, however, looked like he just warmed up and didn't show any sign of tiredness. He just slashed and slashed, and blocked if he had to. Everyone looked really bored, some were leaving and others were booing.

While I was fighting him, I realized that when Nichal fights, he grabs his spear in the below to swing it far. This was the vulnerable point of him. So when he swung his spear again, I got just out of the reach and swung my sword, breaking his spear into two uneven parts. Then I put my sword just a few centimeters

Everyone was quiet. Nichal looked at me with furious eyes with anger all in it.

"Surrender?" I asked.

There was a long silence.

"Surrender," he said, and I let go of him.

Everyone was surprised that I beat Nichal. As the Demeter kid said, Nichal was a really good fighter, and since nobody in camp beat him before, they were just plain shocked.

Suddenly one of the demigods suddenly asked me.

"What's your name? What's your parentage?"

I turned around to him, and said

"My name's Percy Jackson, and I'm the son of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase."

A couple minutes later…

I wish I hadn't said that in front of everyone

After that moment, demigods just swarmed around me because I was Percy's son. They followed me and followed me which was so annoying that I just went to the beach and just swam underwater. Luckily, there were no other Poseidon kids in the cabin, so they couldn't chase me underwater.

After a few minutes I came back to land, with nobody suspecting because there was nobody at the beach. I lied down on the beach and listened to the seagulls listening when I saw my shield-watch. It was 5:30!!! The cabin members had to go to the dining table at 5:35, and the Poseidon cabin always come second.

I ran to the cabin as fast as I could. I fortunately made it just in time because everyone was getting ready to go. Luckily nobody suspected me. A girl gave me a odd look, but that was all.

We went to the dining area. When we arrived, there was a lot of lines that led to the dining table. Mom told me that there were more tables because now we honor the minor gods too.

First the Zeus' cabin launched forward. I wasn't really paying attention until…

Until I realized that the person leading the cabin was the pretty girl.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed and read this. You guys are the ones who make the story brighter, and it's all thanks to you that I can write like this.**

**I'm planning to now write a little longer every chapter because one of my classmate who saw this said that it was too short, and I agree on it.**

**PLS Review!!!!**

**I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does and I'm not Rick Riordan.**

What was so surprising that the girl was leading the cabin was that the cabin leader is usually the best warrior and the most respected in their cabin. Also, how long you've been in camp is also important. When I looked at her closely, she only had one bead, which meant that she was here only a year. Behind her were some older-looking kids who had like five beads.

I got my mind off that for a moment, because my cabin was the next to go. We sat on the table next to the Zeus' table, and I got to sit in the middle, not because I wanted to, but because Matthew and the gang wanted me to.

Next was Hades' cabin. Nichal was leading them. He gave me an evil look and sat on the table left to me.

Then all the other gods came, starting from Apollo to the minor gods. When everyone was seated, Chiron spoke.

"Good evening to you all!!! Another day has passed and I all congratulate you of passing another hard-working day," he said in a kind voice. .

"Just another information that we will be playing capture the flag two days after tomorrow!!" Everyone cheered, some just yelling so loudly that I wanted to slice them to pieces.

"Currently, the Athena table have the laurels. Congratulations for your courage, blah blah blah," Mr. D said. He looked so bored that he'd rather have the Olympian Council then continue.

"Also, we have a new camper called Peter Johnson. He's going to be in Poseidon's cabin," he said, looking directly at me.

Everyone looked at me with admired looks. Dad told me that they usually admire someone who were determined, but now they admired me because my dad and mom were the heroes of the Titan War.

"Now, lets eat our beloved feast," said Chiron, and everybody yelled.

The nymphs gave me pepperoni pizza and cheese macaroni. It tasted so good that I could just stand there eating forever. I drank blue coke (our family has something for blue).

"Well Percy, ready for the Capture the flag?" asked Matt. He was eating Chinese noodles, something I didn't understand for why would anyone eat noodles right now.

"Um.. sure, I'm not that bad at fighting," I said, and I wasn't really bad, cause dad and mom taught me every single fighting method, starting from sword fighting to archery.

We started eating again. Matt told us about his story in San Francisco, and the gang was laughing and looked like they had a good time.

I quickly ate and went to the beach. It was the best moment- the seagulls were screeching while the sun was setting down in the sea. It looked so awesome that I just lied down there and watched.

"Having a good time?"

I turned around and it was the girl. She just looked magnificent in the sunlight, so awesome that I couldn't say anything.

"My name is Amarie Johna Hickel. Call me AJ," she said, and she sat down next to me.

"Hi. My name is.." I started to say.

"I know what your name is. Percy Jackson, son of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase," she said.

"Um.. ok?" I said awkwardly.

She smiled. "So, how's the first day of camp?"

"Not bad. I met some really nice Poseidon kids," I said.

"Cool…" she said, and suddenly she looked really sad

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Nothing nothing. Just thinking about something," she said, with a smile on her face.

"I gotta go. My cabin's waiting for me and a young demigod wants me to train her. See ya" she suddenly said and left.

I was left alone in the beach, suddenly feeling a little lonely. I opened my can of coke I got from dad this morning and started drinking it.

3 days later….

"Ready for the battle?' Fred asked.

"You bet!!" and I ran to the woods.

It was finally the day when we were going to play capture the flag. It was Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Ares, Athena and Hermes cabin against everyone else. Of course the Aphrodite cabin wasn't playing, so minus the Aphrodite cabin.

Our commander was Vlad. He was from the Ares cabin, but he wasn't all that aggressive and stuff. Sure, he can be aggressive, but he's a really good strategist.

"Ok, the enemy put their flag on Zeus' Fist. The best way to attack them is to separate into groups and attack in all sides so they'll be confused. We'll split up. Zeus and Poseidon's attackers will go right, around the tress. Hades will be the decoy. Go left. Athena, Ares and Hermes will go straight to the battle in a straight line. Everybody understood?" he asked us.

"YES!!!" we all shouted in unison.

"Good. Oh yeah, just to mention, Percy, Luke and AJ will be the guard, ok?" he asked.

"Sure," Luke said. Luke was from the Hades cabin, but he was pretty cool. He also was a little different cabin member then the rest of the Hades cabin.

"Ok, good luck everyone!!" said Vlad, and we all got ready for position.

Soon the couch whistle blew from Chiron somewhere in the woods, and the game started.

Everyone roared and went to the woods. I could hear the other team also shouting.

Soon it was quiet. Then, like it was all a lie, the sound of battle came. Me, Luke and AJ looked determined, but for me, I felt like I was going to scream in the inside.

Our flag was put on the Hades helmet. It was kinda like Zeus' fist except that this was made by a purpose for a gift to Hades.

I climbed up Hades helmet. I saw a fine view of everything. The decoy was working out perfectly, and the battle was going nicely. Then I noticed some kids in two to three groups coming. They probably ditched the fight and was coming to get our flag.

I got my bow and arrow ready. The arrows were made of rubber but there were sleep powder on it so nobody will get hurt when they got shot.

I had surprisingly good aim in bow and arrow, although my dad sucked at it. I aimed it at the gang and shot. Bingo!! They all went to their owners and they all fell asleep.

Then I saw two more coming in different sides, and I knew that if they kept coming, they would advance on us. Also, they were hiding near tress so I couldn't shoot arrows at them.

"Luke! AJ! Go to right and left of the woods. Party of two demigods are coming!!" I warned them.

"Sure man! Come on, lets go!" Luke replied energetically, and he went right. AJ gave me a nod and went left.

I then patrolled the guards, feeling pretty proud of myself. Suddenly, I felt a presence behind me , and when I turned around, there was a unknown demigod staring at me. He was a little short, a little old looking, and a stygian sword hung around his belt.

"Who are you?" I asked

He just stared at me like if I was the most entertaining thing in the world. Then he said something that shocked me so much that I almost fell out.

"I am Nico Di Angelo."

**How is it?? Pls review!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!! Thank you for all the encouragement you gave me. This is only my first fanfiction story but I received many good reviews and some critical reviews. Thx!!**

**Can anyone introduce me to a good beta reader? Also some more info about beta readers? THX  
**

**Also, I made a goal to have 100 good reviews from people. So PLS REVIEW!!!**

**I am not Rick Riordan, and I don't own Percy Jackson.**

I was surprised like hell when I heard what he said. Sure, I heard of the famous Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, lived in the times of the Great Prophecy, but I never met him in person. He's said to always travel around or be in his dad's realm, cause now he's Hades best son or something.

"So, your Nico Di Angelo, the son of Hades and one of the heroes in the Titan war?" I asked uncertainly.

"Correct," he said, not changing his face which showed no emotions.

"Um.. can I ask why you're here?" I asked, still not recovered from my shock.

"You may."

I waited him to answer, and after a few minutes did I realize that I asked a question if I can ask that question to him, so I asked him.

"I am here to tell and warn you a warning."

"A warning?"

"Yes. Do you know the great sun titan who was imprisoned to a tree by the satyrs in the titan war?" he asked me.

"Yes. Hyperion." I said, remembering my father talking about him when the satyrs played the song "Tree immobilization" and immobilized Hyperion.

"Yes. The tree of which he has been imprisoned in has been located in the Grand Park in New York. However, yesterday evening, the tree has been cut off and they realized that it is hollow inside."

I gulped. "So that means?...."

"Yes. He has escaped from his prison."

I felt shocked. I was told by dad that this titan was a really strong titan. If it wasn't for his invulnerability, he would have easily been killed.

"Also, there is another serious thing. Demeter, the goddess of the harvest, has vanished."

"Vanished!?!" I shouted. A goddess vanished? Its ridiculous. I mean, sure, she can be the weakest out of the gods (don't tell her I thought of that), but she's still a goddess.

"Yes. It is most likely that Hyperion has kidnapped her."

I felt just plain shocked. But then I had an odd feeling.

"Ok, this is serious and everything. But why are you telling me all this?"

He just looked at me, and he opened his mouth. Before he could say anything though, Luke came out of the woods.

"Hey Percy, I defeated them!! There were two as you said, and….." he didn't stop his sentence, because he saw who I was talking to.

"Um.. Hi dad," he said, a little uncomfortably.

"Hello son. You look well," Nico said.

It took me a moment to rethink all this, but I was sure that Luke and Nico just called themselves sons and fathers, so that meant…

"Whoa whoa. You're.. related?"

Luke looked at me. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Percy. After all, you are my best friend, but my dad didn't want me to tell you…"

I was just plain stunned.

Then I heard the sound of the battle song. I was so concentrated on Nico that I forgot about Capture the flag.

"See you later, Percy Jackson," said Nico suddenly, and he left.

I just stood there for a few minutes. I thought about what Nico told me until I was interrupted.

There were about twenty demigods rushing at us, and we had only 2 guards.

**Sorry for finishing so early!!! I know that I said I'll write a little longer every time but I just thought that this would be a good ending for this. **

**PLS REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! So sorry for not making new chapters lately! I was abroad and didn't have much time to write new chapters. So I made an extra new long chapter for you!**

**How long has it been? Haha!**

**PLS REVIEW  
**

**I am not Rick Riordan, so I do not own Percy Jackson. **

"There are only two guards! Beat them quick and get the flag!" shouted a guy who had a super-long sword and had goggles which had lenses like5 cm long.

"Percy!" yelped Luke before he was ambushed in battle.

I just stood there, trying to think about the chaos. Hyperion gone… Demeter vanished... What was happening?

"There's only one guard left! Get him!" shouted a kid, and I was back to reality.

I realized that I was standing there stupidly and got myself surrounded. Luke was far over there, battling two half-bloods at once, and things weren't looking that good. Hades Helmet was behind me and so was the flag, and I realized that I was guarding the only way to climb Hade's Helmet.

"Get away boy!" shouted an older looking camper. He had a spear which was covered in dirt.

"And why should I do that?" I asked. It was a heck of a question cause I was the only one guarding my flag against.. I don't know, about 20 demigods?

"Or else, there will be no choice but to beat the crap out of you!" said one guy, and he lunged at me.

I quickly took my sword out and blocked his attack. He tried to go to my left and attack me from that side but I expected that for he was moving his legs too evidently. I ducked, avoiding his wide swing and kicked him in the guts. He flew away.

All the other demigods looked more wary now. I didn't have a heck of a clue why, but I realized that the demigod I just beat was Connor. He was the son of Ares, but he was considered to be one of the best sword-fighters in camp. He actually had a battle with my dad, and dad admitted that he was a good fighter, although he beat him. I didn't really know what I did, I just followed my instincts.

The other side was murmuring about something, and they had worried looks on their faces. I knew what they were thinking. This kid, who's just an infant and a newbie to camp, actually defeated the best sword-fighter in camp. Also, I was also a son of the famous hero of the world, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Connor was starting to get up, a look on his face as he wants to flay me alive on a slow fire and eat me to the death.

I knew this wasn't going to last long. They knew that I was hopelessly outnumbered and that all they had to do was lunge at me and surely they would win. I mean, the cabins all got increased people, so in camp, there were like 400 half-bloods now. The faces that they had before was disappearing and a new face came up- a face with determination that they will win the game. Some had very relaxed faces.

I knew there was no way I could defeat all of them, so I knew there was only one way for a chance to win.

To call out the sea from me.

I learned this pretty well, revealing and using my powers. Poseidon actually came up once and taught me how to control the sea. I was pretty good at it, if I say so myself. So I lurched that feeling inside me, that cold and warm at the same time feeling. I felt myself in a big wave of water flowing down.

The river next to me exploded.

I mean, it actually exploded. It wasn't a simple water coming out of the river and trying to drown the opponents. The water flew everywhere, like bullets coming out of multiple guns. It struck the other demigods and they lost control. Some ran away. Some were trying to block it with their shields, some succeeding while some failing.

I knew that if I kept doing this, I was gonna drown all the energy I had inside me. But I knew I had to keep them distracted until my allies came. I kept using the water to distract them until…

"Guys, get behind me!"

It was Rachel, one of the kids from the Demeter cabin. She was recognized as the best plant-maker in the Demeter cabin, and also one of the smartest people in camp. The rest who wasn't soaked with water or lost their energy fighting the water went behind Rachel.

"What is she going to…" I got cut off as I saw what she was doing.

She put both of her hands on the ground and started chanting in ancient Greek. As I was a demigod, I understood what she said. It said "Grow, the world of plants!"

Then things became nasty. Well, at least for me it did.

A sudden tree erupted out of the ground, a tree so big that it blocked my water. But this wasn't the regular tree that is in your backyard. It was a tree that was like 5 meters tall and 3 meters thick, and it was ALIVE.

Yeah, I said alive.

The tree was moving his branches in a rough way and blocking all the way out for me. That was when I ran out of energy. The water in the lake stopped, and I was just standing there, my arm outstretched, and panting so hard. I didn't even have the power to hold Riptide.

"Hmm. Not bad Percy. But you still got a long way to go," said Rachel, smiling.

The rest of the campers ganged up on me, and I knew that I was going to lose. Then, suddenly, the tree reached its branches and got the flag.

"Oh crap.." I said

The rest of the campers were laughing and sneering as they got their flag. Rachel made the tree disappear, and they were planning to go back to put our flag in their flag territory.

That was when all Hades broke.

A blonde with a sword appeared out of nowhere and started attacking the demigods. She jumped, kicked Rachel's face, took our flag, and landed right next to me.

It was AJ.

"Fine mess you got us into, Percy," she said, laughed, and then started pointing at the sky.

"No, get her. She can't do that!" said one of the opposing demigods.

AJ started looking at the sky with her palms outstretched to the sky. Then she closed her hand to a fist.

There isn't many ways to describe it. All of a sudden I was safely inside a prison. But the bars were made of electricity, and all the campers backed down.

"How did you do that?" I asked, amazed

She smiled. "I am the daughter of Zeus Percy."

Then, I saw two figures in the lake. They were creeping in, and I didn't like to think what they were.

They flied towards us, and what landed shocked me more than what they were.

They were hellhounds.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! I know its been a really long time since I posted up a new chapter for this fanfic. I'm sorry, I had a lot of work to do and I totally forgot about the fanfic I had. I promise I'll keep in time**

**I hope all the ppl who liked this would come back, and some new ppl would too.**

**This is basically a story about my version of Percy Jackson following the series of the Percy Jackson. Percy has a son, and now he's the hero in this story. Hope you enjoy!**

**(I am not Rick Riordan, so I dnt own percy Jackson, or the Red pyramid, or the lost hero, etc.)**

I was really glad that I had AJ at my side.

If she hadn't created the mystical electrical cage that was there to protect us from the opponent, I would be a chew toy for those hellhounds.

While the opponents were shocked about the protection, and me and AJ was smiling like two retards, the hellhounds struck. They came out of the bush, and landed in the middle of the demigods. They launched at us, but because of the cage, me and AJ were safe while the hellhounds got killed because of electricity.

Everybody looked shocked, and I think I know why. You see, Camp Half-Blood is supposed to be safe from any types of monsters. But hey, there were hellhounds here.

" We have to report this to Chiron immediately!" shouted AJ, and she opened the protection jail/bar thing.

Nobody tried to attack, and they all nodded.

We all went back to the forest, looking for Chiron. Eventually, a demigod called Mike found Chiron, and he blew his horn. This gathered up pretty much every demigod, except the ones who were injured.

We went to Hades' helmet, and as soon as the rest saw the remaining of the hellhounds, they were shocked.

Chiron was shocked to most though. I didn't know centaurs could look that amazed, but apparently, he was.

"This game is off! All the demigods return back to their cabins!" yelled Chiron

About an hour later, we had an emergency meeting. The representatives of each cabin was supposed to meet in Chiron's room. Unfortunately (or fortunately), most of the Poseidon kids got injured because they were trying to impress a daughter of Aphrodite. (Don't ask me why, but one VERY big important lesson I learned- DON'T hit on a daughter of Aphrodite when she has a sword. Especially when she has a boyfriend)

Because so many Poseidon ppl got injured, I had to go in their place.

As I entered, most of the representatives were there. They were sitting around a really big table, and there were like 30 people in here. Chiron was reading a book, trying to look calm, but I don't' think it was working. Of course, Mr. D. was in the corner, playing Pac man and drinking Diet Coke.

"Geez, you're finally here!" said Fabio. Fabio is the son of Apollo, and he's a ladies' man. He had a good looking face, and he was one of the best archers in the camp.

"Sorry!" I squealed. (Shut up, I was nervous k?)

Chiron looked at me from his book, then closed his book.

"Now, since everyone is here, we shall discuss over what happened today. AJ and Percy, please tell us what happened," said Chiron.

I didn't know when I first came in, but I was sitting right next to AJ.

AJ went on and described what happened there in the forest, while I just nodded and grinned. After our story was finished, everyone had a serious look on their face.

"Maybe it was just pure luck?" I asked, trying to break the tension.

"Hey Percy-boy. If you're able to use that retarded brain of yours, you may figure out that this is a very bad thing?" asked Nichal. He sneered at me, and his dark eyes were glaring at me like I was stupid. Why the hell is he the representative?

"Nichal, don't be rude," said a girl right next to me. She had brown curly hair, blue eyes, and a great face. I realized she was from the Demeter Cabin, and her name was Kate.

"Enough!" said Chiron, and he stood up. "this is a very important matter. The last time we had hellhounds from the Camp, it was a sign of a quest. And now, with the circumstances, I think we do need one." He said

"Circumstances? What circumstances?" asked AJ

Chiron, looking grim, told everyone what Nico Di Angelo told me today. So it was true!

"Demeter, gone?" shouted Kate?

"And Hyperion escaped? Geez, this isn't good" said a demigod called Bob, and he was from the Hermes cabin.

"As you all know, an incident like this has happened before. We need to save Demeter. The time of quests have come again." Said Chiron.


End file.
